Fallout: Equestria - Audio Files Series
Fallout: Equestria - Audio Files Series is a series of Fallout: Equestria side fics written by ComicSansPony. They are all written in an audio log format. Each chapter is written from 1st person and the various sound effects are written into the text. Stories Unscrewed Audio Files My name is Screwloose. I'm a mental patient and resident of Ponyville Hospital mental ward. A construction accident permanently danged my brain. That was at least the case until the megaspells fell. Locked in my padded cell and left to die as Equestria burned to ash in a storm of heat and balefire. The radiation changed me and gave me back my sanity. Here are the audio logs of my adventures after as I try to find out if my sister made it safely to a stable. (read it on FimFiction or hear it in its best format on youtube) The Storyteller – A Fallout: Equestria Lore Series Volume 1: Welcome to the Equestrian Wasteland Welcome to the Equestrian Wasteland. An inhospitable, post-apocalyptic, wasteland. The result of a war between ponies and zebras. How did it end up this way? Who was responsible? What horrors of wartime Equestria still lurk in the shadows? What has ponykind done to survive since the Final Day? The Storyteller knows and is willing to tell anypony he comes across, whether it be raider, wastelander, or his companions, Scribe Scribble Jot, WN-DA (Wanda), and Al Dente. Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files By now you have likely heard my sister’s tragic story. Mr. DJ Pon-3 elected to call it "Unscrewed Audio Files". I am the Shoeshine from those logs, though as a Canterlot Ghoul I prefer Brittleshine. Pinkie Pie predicted I would meet my sister again, I have hope that it will come true. I have invited Screwy's fiancé, Dr. Stable Rate...who also became a ghoul...and a Hellhound named Grrrar along for the search. We will document our adventure like Screwloose did, in a series of audio logs that I will send to DJ Pon3 to play over the radio. We will find my sister. (read it on FimFiction) Hold the Pineapple Pineapple Calzone never wanted to be in a crime family. He had the misfortune of marrying into it. At first he went along with them out of fear, until they did something beyond the pale: give the Zebras Megaspells. Finally willing to go to the MoM he contacts his second cousin, twice removed, Pumpkin Cake. With her help he begins to collect evidence on his shady in-laws...possibly at the cost of his own life. (read it on FimFiction) Find Your Spark Hello, I'm Static Spark. I'm what is known as a Cortexaphan Ghoul. I don't know all the science behind it, but it gives me a unique power. Cortexaphan ghouls are a rare breed, not even the Wasteland Survival Guide mentions us. I know of 16 like me, one's my adoptive aunt Screwloose and another is some jerk who did a lot of bad things to her, but I want to meet the rest. I want to find where I belong, but Shoeshine and Sundae treat me like a little kid and won't let me. I'm 225-years-old, but all they see is the 13-year-old I was when I became a ghoul. My only option is to run away for my own sanity. Don't worry, I'll have my good friend Aglow to watch my back. I'll even document my journey like Screwy and Shoey did. Maybe one day it will air on the radio like theirs did. (read it on FimFiction) Inspiration This series was inspired by both the Echo recorder fetch quests from Borderlands and the holotapes from various locations in the fallout games. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Files Series